Cousu de fil blanc
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Farandole de belles créatures tout autour de lui, pavoisant dans ce temple dédié à la mode, Bob ne savait où donner de la tête, s'enflammait sans retenue. Le ferait si Theo ne le remettait pas sur les rails en râlant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait sincèrement cru que leur journée aurait fini par une telle tournure. Mais quel soulagement que ce final !


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs que sont Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon, qui eux, font parti de l'univers d'Aventures, qui lui appartient au grand Mahyar.

 **Ndla** : Me revoilà pour un OS un peu spécial puisqu'il s'agit d'une petite nouvelle comme je les aime ! Un UA qu'on peut caser dans n'importe quelle époque (enfin peut-être pas en préhistoire...), presque intemporelle. J'avoue ne pas être très fan des UA avec les personnages d'Aventures, les choix de carrière sont assez limités pour éviter de tomber dans le OOC. Et encore, j'ai la sensation que Bob est OOC. Je suis restée focalisée sur ce point longtemps. Cet OS aurait dû être publié il y a trois semaines, c'est dire !

Trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Cousu de fil blanc**

.

― Il me serre un peu ce col.

A contrecœur, l'œil éreinté de Bob se posa sur le client potentiel qui se tortillait devant un miroir avec ce qu'il supposait être sa définition de l'élégance. Une si belle tenue pour un homme si insipide ! Bob avait des envies de pyromanes. Les belles choses ne devaient appartenir qu'à de belles âmes, de belles personnes.

Il était tenté de lui dire d'aller se faire voir et de se plaindre au couturier, de choisir un autre habit si celui-ci ne lui convenait pas.

― Cette tenue vous va à ravir, laissez au tissu le temps de s'adapter. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

Le poids du regard derrière lui pesait moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Cependant, il s'alourdissait à chaque mignonnette qui passait.

Son attention fut distraite par l'une d'entre elles. Une autre de ces belles aux jambes interminables, grandiloquentes sur leurs escarpins aux allures d'échasses. La sylphide à la chevelure soyeuse n'eut pas un regard vers lui, transparent qu'il était dans son costume de vendeur. Il maudissait cette transparence mais la majorité du temps, il la louait pour ces moments-là, où il pouvait régaler ses yeux de ces apparitions, divinités de la beauté, éphémères. Chacune était un unique papillon voletant dans ses parages. Elles étaient taille fine et air hautain, jambe de soie et main de velours dans un gant de fer. Œil critique et passionné. Lèvres pincées aux sourires réservés.

Travailler dans un magasin de mode, pour lui qui aimait être entouré de belles choses, c'était le paradis.

Dans son cas précis, ça l'avait été. Les premiers mois.

Alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur la belle, une main autoritaire se posa sur le sommet de son crâne et l'obligea à revenir sur le client.

― Tes yeux ne risquent rien tant qu'ils restent concentrés, persifla le propriétaire de cette main autoritaire.

Puis le directeur lui avait collé Theo. Sous prétexte qu'il ennuyait la clientèle féminine de ses avances. Rien de plus faux ! Il les courtisait avec toute l'élégance qu'elle méritait. D'autres que lui aurait passé leur temps de travail à être sollicité de tout côté par ces belles demoiselles attirées par un charisme fou, pour ne pas nommer un certain Shinddha. Ce point restait un mystère pour Bob.

Quand d'autres entreprises l'auraient viré, celle-là appréciait ses façons, le respect qu'il avait pour la clientèle malgré cette petite tache, son art de la flatterie. Un vendeur né. Les chiffres parlaient d'eux-mêmes, il était essentiel au bien-être de ce magasin. Tout comme Theo l'était devenu en devenant la baby-sitter de Bob. Lui qui avait été menacé de licenciement un nombre incalculable de fois pour son comportement.

Du donnant-donnant. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Bob n'avait pas d'intérêt à ce que Theo perde ce boulot pas plus que Theo en avait que Bob perde le sien. Ils ne pouvaient se souffrir l'un et l'autre tout en devant passer leur journée ensemble. Un enfer aux flammes très tièdes en somme.

Ce duo ne déplaisait pas à la clientèle féminine disait-on. Leurs disputes régalaient plus qu'ils n'agaçaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en comprenait la raison.

― Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna Bob, je fais mon boulot. Il prend tellement de temps !

― Tu crois que je m'emmerde moins ? rétorqua à voix basse Theo. Je fais mon travail, moi aussi.

― Excusez-moi, ce col serre.

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur le client, l'homme à la rapière l'avaient-ils surnommé fallait-il préciser la raison ?

― Encore un peu de temps, conseilla Bob distraitement, le tissu est délicat et plus il est fragile moins vite il s'adapte.

Le front de Theo se plissa à l'arrivée d'une brûlante rousse au regard polaire. Bob ne l'avait pas ratée. Un vrai radar sur pattes. Il s'enflammait à la première donzelle qui passait, Theo le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant sous cette facette d'amabilité.

Un pyro-barbare. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Bob étant prêt à caracoler auprès de cette incendiaire silhouette, Theo pinça le dos de son gilet pour le retenir.

― T'es un calicot, Bob, à trop faire ta précieuse, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que tu me reluque quand je regarde ailleurs.

― Si t'as le temps de déblatérer des conneries pareilles, va plutôt voir si quelques clochards se trouvent devant la devanture et chasse-les. Tu n'es bon à faire que ça.

― Dit celui que je dois surveiller.

Bob dut reculer, à son grand dan. Tout n'était pas faux dans ce que soutenait Theo. Il aimait faire attention à son apparence. Ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'il attachait à son travail, en était la preuve. Sa tenue était irréprochable. Dents blanches, plus blancs c'était impossible bon sang une telle blancheur ça n'avait aucun sens !

― Dis-moi Theo, tu vas faire quoi toi ce soir ? Rien de spécial n'est-ce pas ?

― Toi non plus. Me fais pas croire que tes tentatives de séduction ont fonctionné sur une seule de ces femmes.

― Evidemment que non, t'es collé à mes basques.

― C'est vraiment serré.

Si Theo avait pu lancer une dague entre les deux yeux à cet homme à la rapière, il l'aurait fait. D'ailleurs, au passage, laisser un client se balader avec une rapière était une bien belle démonstration de cette sotte loi tacite qui disait que "le client est roi". Bob avait envie d'ajouter "le client friqué est roi". Sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord.

― Il ne deviendrait pas un peu chiant ? souffla Theo.

― Si je savais lancer une boule de feu, je le ferais, approuva Bob, tu ne pourrais pas…

― Quoi ?

― Un petit crouic de la nuque…

Theo était tenté. Il visualisait un petit démon à la tête de Bob sur son épaule. Surement que Bob avait le même, avec sa figure à la place.

― T'as changé d'avis, tu veux me faire virer ?

― Non, mais…

― Et puis une nuque ça fait "crack". Pas crouic. Ça c'est le bruit que fait une rotule.

Bob ne comptait pas poser de questions. L'homme à la rapière tirait sur le col en vain. Son visage rougissait telle une tomate mûre, passait lentement mais surement à l'étape écrevisse. Il dut rassurer l'homme une énième fois, non sans que son attention glisse sur les courbes sublimement mises en valeur d'une autre de ces magnifiques créatures qui posaient devant une glace, les plus naturelles et les plus improbables. Si las fut ce cher Theo qu'il laissa passer cette faiblesse. Bob fut assez raisonnable pour retourner à son poste.

― Décidément, Grun est doué de ses mains. J'adore ses créations !

Theo haussa les épaules. Pas son truc les vêtements. Il n'avait mis aucun point dans cette compétence. Mais si on lui demandait son avis, ce long manteau couleur or, ce gilet et cette chemise en cachemire blanc lui iraient bien mieux qu'à ce type.

― Ne le lui dit pas, ça lui fait de la peine d'avoir dû abandonner ses inventions pour la haute couture.

― C'était soit la reconversion soit la prison pour récidive.

Faire exploser un bâtiment à cause d'un prototype de bras mécanique incontrôlé était un acte rarement récompensé.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. Le regard de Theo par-dessus l'épaule de Bob suffit pour que le jeune homme comprenne. Il se tourna lentement, aussi fasciné que Theo par le corps étendu à un mètre d'eux. Plus fasciné que craintif. A vrai dire, ils ne leur vint pas à l'esprit de s'affoler pour si peu. Une seule question s'imposa et, d'une poussée dans le dos, Theo invita son compère à s'approcher pour vérifier. Long silence dans le dressing privé.

Bob se pencha au-dessus du corps et tâta le pouls. Son verdict fut laconique.

― Monsieur Rapière a clamsé.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir, soulagés. La tension était redescendue d'un seul coup.

― Pas trop tôt ! Il nous cassera plus les burnes.

Pinçant le tissu, Bob tira sur le col de la chemise.

― Il aurait pu se débrouiller pour la payer avant de casser sa pipe dedans quand même…, poursuivit Theo.

― Fais-moi penser de dire à Grun que son tissu est juste sublime. Je veux une tenue comme celle-là.

Il ajouta en croisant le regard lourd en sous-entendu, prématurément comblé, de son ami. Il ajouta prudemment :

― En moins mortuaire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le rôle que je donne à Grunlek. Le pauvre, je me rattraperai dans un autre OS, avec le rôle hyper badass qu'il mérite. Quant à l'homme à la rapière... petite vengeance pour ce qu'il a fait à la petite fille. C'est de sa faute si elle est morte.

Je ne sais pas si je referais des nouvelles comme celle-ci, si Dame Inspiration veut, j'essaierai de faire ce type d'écrits dans l'univers d'Aventures (si quelqu'un a réussi à comprendre cette phrase, je le félicite, moi pas).

Sur ce, j'ai quelques scénario d'OS à peaufiner après la bouffée d'inspiration que fut le Live d'hier. Surtout le final. Beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir que ce final. J'admire Theo plus que jamais maintenant.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, laissez un petit mot pour me faire partager vos impressions, c'est un plaisir de vous lire !


End file.
